Lina
by Prophecy of Chaos
Summary: Ein and Lina's treasure hunting adventures and growing relationship three years after the game. M for sexual content, violence, and language later on.


Lina

Ch.1(possible multiple chapter story)

It had been three years since they had embarked on their Treasure hunt. Together, they had found many items that would be worth a fortune, if they ever got around to selling them. As time drew on however, she found herself continuing on more to spend time with Ein than to hunt treasure. She was old enough now to know what love was and truly believed she loved him. He was always smiling and happy, even when things seem bad. He helped her up no matter what. She wanted him to be hers so bad, but she feared he had already chosen another girl namely Fia.

She knew that Ein had had sex before, at least once with Fia, and she was worried that even if she offered, he would decline. So she sat for another night alone by the fire, counting the beetles that came by. Then suddenly, Ein was behind her and had a hand on her shoulder. "You did well today Lina." He gave her a smile and a blush crept onto her face. She turned away before he could notice. "Good night Lina." Ein laid down beside her and was asleep in seconds.

"Good night my guardian angel" Lina said under her breath. She laid down two and tried to go to sleep. Halfway through the night Ein rolled over and his hand came down on breasts. She turned beat red, but couldn't do anything. That night she thought about what she new couldn't be hers.

In the morning, they set out early. About an hours ride into the journey, the encountered some weak demons. Ein quickly drew Einherjar and Lina took aim with her bow. The demons charged them all at once. Lina but an arrow through ones head, while Ein cut the other two in half with on slice. The attack left him covered in demon blood. The blood was poisoned and had to be washed off quickly. They found a spring nearby and Ein stripped quickly. Lina was turned away the entire time with a large blush on her face. When Ein was done and re-dressed, she took her turn. The water felt cold on her bare skin and goose flesh appeared all over her. "No peeking Ein," she called out, remembering certain events from the past. Secretly, she hoped he'd be interested. She began to sing while she bathed. It was a happy song that put her in a good mood. After about ten minuted, she saw Ein's reflection in the Water.

"Ein! She cried and submerged herself to the neck, her face red again. "You are still a pervert." She looked up at him with a scowl. She wanted him to talk back to her.

"I...uh." His shoulders slumped. "You caught me."

With his gaze diverted, he didn't see her come up to him. "Why don't you come in and try to catch me." She asked playfully.

Now Ein was the one who turned red. "Lina! Are you...are you being serious?"

"Of course silly. Come on in, the water is wonderful."

Ein stripped down slowly and lowered himself down into the water. Lina splashed him a few times until he decided it was time to play aggressive. He swam after her and picked her up. His intent was to throw her, but she kissed him before he could. To her surprise, he kissed back just as strong. He spun her around for a minute. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to be with him. She had waited so long for him acknowledge her, she never dreamed they would go this far. She was about to speak when he kissed her again. She tried to say with her mouth and tongue then what she had wanted to say...I love you.

He picked her up a little bit more and lowered her onto himself. He began to thrust upward in the water. The sensation that he gave her when he was inside of her was incomparable. His thrust msde it hard to contain herself. She began to moan with each of his movements. This was so much more than she imagined, so much better. She couldn't hold it in any longer. With one powerful thrust from Ein, she let it all go. They were both panting for air then with large smiles in their faces. He hugged he to himself, still inside her.

"Lina, I love you. Shh...don't talk. I know how you feel, how you've felt. I've know for a while. I just had to be sure, and now I am. You are the one for me Lina. You look even more beautiful in the moonlight." He left her and gave her one final kiss. "You tired me out, let's get some sleep."

Ch.1 of a possible multi chapter endeavour. There is potential for more, this is just the start of their relationship. R&R please.


End file.
